


dia adalah dallonku, 2018

by fumate



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Indonesia AU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: antara brendon dan semua kepopuleran dilan ini.





	dia adalah dallonku, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Brendon Urie dan Dallon Weekes adalah musisi-musisi independen yang berhak atas diri masing-masing. Dilan merupakan novel karya Pidi Baiq. Karya ini 100% bersifat fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
> cuma sesuatu yang saya tulis karena iseng dan kebanyakan mabok dilan wgwgwg. terima kasih mau membaca!

[ **i**. ]

Semua orang ramai membicarakan Dilan.

Dari William hingga ke Patrick, Brendon rasanya mulai lelah juga mendengarkan topik yang sama setiap harinya. Dilan begini, Dilan begitu, Dilan begini-begitu dan Milea begitu-begini. William (yang merupakan penggemar berat Dilan sejak novel keduanya rilis) tidak henti mengeluh soal kekecewaannya akan aktor yang dipilih memerankan Dilan. “Nggak banget,” katanya, mendengus kecil. “Masa Dilannya begitu? Idih. Mending juga si Gabe noh, meski abang-abang es doger tapi lebih cocok jadi Dilan daripada _dia_.”

Sementara Patrick selalu mengekori Brendon belakangan, makan bersama, pulang bersama, semua semata menghindari Pete yang mendadak totalitas merayu Patrick sebagaimana Dilan merayu Milea.

Di antara seluruh hingar-bingar itu, tinggallah Brendon, seorang diri, belum pernah menonton atau membaca kisah lengkap si Dilan ini sekali pun.

Sejujurnya Brendon sendiri tidak begitu tertarik. William pernah meminjamkan ketiga novelnya kepada Brendon untuk dibaca jauh sebelum filmnya rilis, tapi Brendon tidak pernah selesai membacanya. Ia cuma bisa bertahan sampai bagian ramal-ramalan di buku satu sebelum mengembalikan semuanya kepada William. Menurutnya pribadi seri ini terlalu klise dan _cheesy—_ bagus, ya, Brendon akui cara Dilan menggombal memang _out of the box_ dan menggelitik, tapi tetap saja. Namanya bukan selera.

(Eh, akhirnya dia penasaran juga. Gegara William yang menyetani dengan bisik-bisik semacam 'siapa tahu jatuh cinta habis nonton filmnya'.)

Maka Brendon akhirnya pergi nonton bersama Dallon.

“Katamu kau tidak suka Dilan,” kening Dallon berkerut sembari mereka menunggu penayangan dimulai.

Brendon menyeruput minumannya. “Aku penasaran,” ia memutar sedotan. “Memangnya apa, sih, yang bikin hampir seluruh orang jadi gila memuja Dilan? Patrick sampai trauma begitu Pete tidak henti mengiriminya gombalan konyol hampir mengerikan.”

“Yah,” tawa Dallon. “Aku tidak heran soal Pete. Dia pasti berpikir kalau meniru Dilan bisa membuatnya lebih 'mesra' dengan Patrick, entah bagaimana.”

“Begitulah,” dengus Brendon.

Dallon diam beberapa lama, hanya memerhatikan Brendon mengunyah kentang gorengnya. “Jadi sebenarnya kau sendiri tidak tertarik dengan film ini?”

“Tidak.” Brendon menggeleng. “Cuma penasaran. Memangnya kenapa?”

“Ah, ya, tidak apa-apa. Namun lagi, kenapa pula kau mau Dilan kalau kau punya Dallon?”

Dallon mengerling. Brendon tertawa sambil mencolek pipinya dengan telunjuk berlumur saus tomat.

  


[ **ii**. ]

“Kau kenapa, sih? Takut?”

“Takut apanya,” dumal Brendon. “Ini kan bukan film horor.”

“Lantas kenapa kamu rusuh begitu.”

Brendon menggoyang kasar ponselnya. “Hapeku tidak mau menyala!”

“Habis baterai, kali.”

“Baterainya masih 90% waktu kita masuk ke sini!”

Pengunjung lain berdesis.

Dallon ikut mendesis pelan ke Brendon. “Sshh. Pelan-pelan. Filmnya sudah mau mulai.”

“Tapi—!”

“Hei. Tadi katanya mau nonton. Sudah bagus kutemani, nih,” potong Dallon, merebut ponsel pintar itu dari tangan Brendon. “Jangan sampai kita ditendang karena terlalu berisik.”

Brendon menyipit, menatapnya tidak setuju.

Dallon hanya menyeringai kecil. Ia menaruh ponsel Brendon ke sakunya, mengambil sedikit berondong jagung dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Brendon. Sebuah usaha pembungkaman—yang berhasil, karena wajah Brendon cerah lagi kemudian.

  


[ **iii**. ]

“Jadi bagaimana filmnya?”

Brendon tergelak. “Jelek sekali. Yah, tidak jelek, mungkin, tapi tetap tidak sesuai dengan seleraku.”

“Pendapatmu tidak berubah, kalau begitu?”

“Tidak.”

“Menyesal?”

“Tidak,” Brendon menatapnya senang. “Setidaknya rasa penasaranku sudah hilang.”

“Begitu?”

“Yeah. Bagaimanapun, film itu _memang_ punya banyak dialog emas. Bahan gombalan.”

“Kau mau mengalaminya sendiri?”

“Hm?” Brendon mengangkat alis.

Dallon menyeringai jahil, merangkul bahu Brendon erat. “Dilan, untuk membuatmu menjulingkan mata. Dallon, untuk membuatmu tersenyum penuh cinta.”

Brendon melepaskan diri, berjalan cepat sambil pura-pura muntah, tapi mulutnya memburai tawa dan—sepertinya Dallon benar juga. Ada cinta dan kupu-kupu konyol di antara gelak mereka berdua.

 


End file.
